


【苏瓜】Severance

by Crissi



Category: Football-RPS, GonzaloHiguain, Suso - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crissi/pseuds/Crissi
Summary: 在AC米兰对阵尤文图斯的比赛中，伊瓜因因抗议被红牌罚下场。





	【苏瓜】Severance

地瓜拜拜注意。

帕梅永远深得我心。

为什么世界杯磕两组cp就不能一起好一下？！！

不喜勿入勿喷。ooc预警。

另一片实在是写不完了，还是先搞一下这个来快乐一下吧！

………………………………………………………………………………

伊瓜因直直地看着迪巴拉。

 

被撞倒的后背隐隐发痛，但这一切又被拥挤上来的人群盖过。伊瓜因站在那里，被上来穿着黑白条纹队服的队员推开，因为他们害怕他会伤到自己的队友，所以伊瓜因踉跄两步，愤怒涌过他的头脑，他觉得自己荒谬又可笑。

 

白色的条纹队服曾经是他熟悉的样子，却再也不是他熟悉的感觉。

 

也不能这么说，周围的吵嚷混着愤怒和悲伤一起模糊了他的视线，伊瓜因闭上眼睛。当他抱着莫名的希望寻找自己国家队的队友时，他并没得到年轻人的眼神，他转头，像是在和别人说话。他突然明白了，其实感觉一直都是这样的，一直错意的不过是他罢了。

 

苦因自种，苦果自食。

 

说到底，你还是不会为我说一句话罢了。

 

欲言又止，那便是不说了。

 

 

迪巴拉的球裤因为激烈的战况而染上草绿色，他站在厚厚的人墙后面，离着冲突发生的地方不远不近。他看见了混乱的一切，清清楚楚，男人因为一个抗议而直接被判了红牌，这是不公平的，所以当伊瓜因情绪崩溃的时候，迪巴拉本能地想要走上前去安慰男人，他看见了他因为激动而发红的眼角，这让他觉得心疼，但是这个时候有人拉住了他。

 

“不要过去，”他的队友跟他说，“他们会处理好这件事情，别靠近惹上麻烦。”

 

迪巴拉想说，他怎么可能让他惹上麻烦。但是不知道为什么，可能是混乱的人墙太过拥挤，他最终没有迈出脚步。他只能站在那里，有些迫切地看向男人的方向，却在伊瓜因看向他时移开了眼神。

 

他不知道自己该以一种怎么样的方式来面对他，他知道这个时候自己应该上前去做些什么，但是他没有动。场面一度不受控制，但是迪巴拉却没有把重心放在与裁判激烈争辩的境况上，他的目光在男人垂头的时候迫切而渴望地流连在他身上。自从转会以后他们便许久不见，现在也许不是最好的时候，但是思念总是会在不经意间愈演愈烈。

 

当他转头和自己的队友说话时，他知道伊瓜因在寻找自己，他也知道他想要自己做点什么。

 

而他也在有意或无意之中错过了一切。

 

 

 

苏索去和裁判交涉，而伊瓜因站在那里，压抑着因为情绪过于激动而发抖的身体。

 

愤怒已经褪去，浓重的悲伤笼罩在他的眉宇间。年长者眼里的情绪过于复杂，却在一切兵败垂城的时候最终别开了他的目光，他红了眼角，而眼泪始终没有落下。他与身旁上来安慰他的队友拥抱在一起，因而也错过了年轻人欲言又止的沉默。

 

伊瓜因最终失望地垂下了自己的眉眼，沉默地站在那里，倔强又孤独。

 

他想起了很多事情，他原以为这会是一场复仇之战，也想过可能会以失败收场，但是没想到会是以这样的方式，连离开都如此不公。

 

伊瓜因面朝着自己的队友，模糊间他觉得时间被无限地拉长，他只听到自己刚刚因愤怒而跳动得过于激烈的心脏，轻微的耳鸣，以及一种反胃的难受感。

 

他觉得自己有点可笑，他耽误了太多东西，就像如果四年前他并没有踢飞那个单刀，那么荣耀就将属于阿根廷。

 

将属于我们。

 

心脏抽搐地疼痛着，现实像是刀锋一般剜着他的心。

 

你不知道啊，不知道我为了这一切有多努力。

 

我曾经也想过，一起和你站在世界的巅峰。

 

不过时光归去，一切成空。

 

你终究是不明白我，也有了自己的方向。伊瓜因觉得世间不过就是如此，得不到，忘不了，放不下，求而不得。但是这一切都应该，也是时间结束了。你的的沉默，让你在这一刻做出了你的选择。

 

这是我的老东家，你是我对过去最后的羁绊。如果这一切被你所毁，我倒也接受，合情合理而已。不过打击太深，到底是会伤心的。

 

风和争执带来的凉意透过皮肤渗透进来。他只是突然觉得疲惫不堪，但同时又如找到了解脱一般如释重负。

 

而他却依然不愿离去。

 

因为等我走下这个球场，我们便是两个世界的人。

 

如我一切并不安好，也从此与你无关。

 

 

远处的争论已经有了定论，原本一切也不会再有任何改变。

 

他看见了不远处和裁判争执的队友，伊瓜因突然发现，他不是一无所有。可能那个人并不是你，但也已经足够。

 

 

他最终流下了告别的眼泪。

 

在他踏出这片赛场的时候。

 

 

 

 

“对不起。”

 

一阵温柔的男声传来，一瓶水被递到伊瓜因面前。

 

伊瓜因抬起头来看向男人，他还穿着比赛时候的衣服，因为激动他的头发划了一小撮在前面，球服染上褶皱，看起来比他还要狼狈一点。伊瓜因并没有嫌弃他，而是动了动，给他腾出个位子来，于是男人就顺着这个位子坐下。

 

“没什么好道歉的，苏索。输了比赛，很可惜。”

 

“啧，”苏索温柔地吻了吻他原本拿着毛巾的手，他脸上的胡子有点轻轻地扎人，像是球场草地上的草一样。“你要是不愿听，我们就不提他。”

 

伊瓜因没有点头也没有拒绝，他抬起另一只手喝了口水，他的眉头微皱，眼角依然泛红。

 

“我知道现在不是说这些话的最好的时候，冈萨洛，但是我还是想告诉你，我一直觉得你很棒，真的。”苏索看着他真挚地说。

 

伊瓜因没有回答他，良久，他叹了口气，说到：“我知道。”

 

“你知道？”

 

“我一直都知道。”伊瓜因淡然地回答，这倒是让苏索小小地惊讶了一下。他没有想到伊瓜因早就知道，而且还能表现得像他什么都不知道一样。

 

“你什么时候知道的？”

 

伊瓜因转头看了他一眼，似乎是有些疑惑。

 

“我一直都相信自己很棒。”

 

苏索失笑，因为年长者的不会意觉得无奈。

 

“我说的不是这个，冈萨洛，不是这个。”年轻人温柔地拍了拍他的肩膀，伊瓜因这个时候终于转头来看着他。他其实在场上的时候看开了很多东西，他坐在这里，只是在给自己一个接受和缓冲的时间，他想在接下来的日子里面好好享受生活和足球，背负压力也好，不背负压力也好。他发现也并不是一无所有，他有很好的队友，很好的俱乐部，一群热爱足球的人聚在一起过日子，向前实现自己的梦想。但是他正兀自沉浸的发现，苏索和他说的事情似乎和他理解的有那么一些偏差，他的心里还没来得及涌上不好的预感，年轻人已然开了口：

 

“如果你不明白，那我就再说一次，我想我喜欢你，冈洛萨，”伊瓜因张嘴刚想说什么，年轻人拦下了他，接着说道：“现在看起来并不是一个好时机，但是我已经错过了很多东西，不愿再错过你。”

 

伊瓜因是觉得自己今天因为悲伤的脑子还不够用，他转过头去避开了年轻人的眼神，决定还是要客套两句，拖延一下时间，让他思考一下该怎么回答。其实这不算太过突如其来，他只是没有想到苏索会选在今天。但是人生本来就没有所谓的正确时机，于是现在，也就是一个正确的时机。

 

“人在悲伤的时候往往容易做出冲动的抉择。”伊瓜因沙哑的嗓音响起。他是喜欢这个沉稳内敛的年轻人，和他在一起的时候总是轻松且愉快，伊瓜因记得自己夸赞过他。

 

“那你可以反悔呀。”年轻人的眉眼很温和，他一只手轻拍着他的肩膀，安抚着他的情绪。

 

“我给他送过助攻。”

 

“嗯，今后你会从我这里得到更多的。”苏索陪他说话，倒是一点也不急，慢慢腾腾地，更像是聊天。

 

“我比你大很多。”伊瓜因想到最后，也实在想不出自己到底有什么可以说的了，于是拿出这句话告诉年轻人，希望他知难而退。

 

然后他听见了苏索的一声轻笑，这不由得引得伊瓜因转头看向了他。

 

“你们国家队是不是有个叫克里斯的年轻人？”

 

伊瓜因点点头，直觉告诉他他又要被反驳了。

 

“那我问你，他现在和谁在一起呢？”

 

伊瓜因哑口无言。

 

伊瓜因最终并没有回答他，只是转身温和地给了年轻人一个拥抱。

 

苏索紧紧地拥抱住了他。他觉得自己的心寻找到了一个支撑点，然后渐渐平稳了下来。

 

他们是彼此的安慰，在对的时间遇到了对的人，也许这一切再好不过。

 

 

 

 

“所以，当初你告诉我能反悔吗？”

 

“不能。”

 

年轻人认真地看着他，看的伊瓜因老脸一红。

 

真的是，如今的年轻人，再沉稳也不够收敛呀。

 

彩蛋：

 

几天以后，梅西的手机里收到一条信息：

 

—莱奥，你和帕文在一起了？？？

 

梅西从床上爬起来一边穿裤子一边抓着手机看，他正因为昨晚闹太激烈而头痛，他觉得他一个三十多岁的老年人，真的经不起二十二三岁的年轻人这么折腾，放假就是放假，没道理越放假越累啊。

 

唉，他想踢比赛了，梅西苦恼地抓抓头发，这死小子赶紧滚回阿根廷去，好好踢他的比赛，拿个冠军回来好登陆欧洲。

 

梅西趴床上抓着手机开始一边看新闻一边想该怎么回复伊瓜因，看了新闻，他心里一紧，刚想该怎么安慰一下自己的国家队队友，就得到了伊瓜因一直没接到他回复而发给他的消息。

 

—我去问了帕文。

 

—他说你们在一起了！

 

—原来这是真的！

 

—嘿！你太不够意思了兄弟！

 

 

梅西看着一条接一条的消息，嘴角一抽，觉得自己无法插话，所以只好先回复。

 

—不是你想的那样。

 

—你为什么突然想问这个？

 

结果字还没打完，对面直接一个电话打了过来。梅西叹了口气，接了起来。

 

结果他接到了对面一样的叹息。

 

梅西觉得这就有点微妙了。

 

 

几分钟后当梅西终于听明白了事情的来龙去脉，他对着电话说：

 

“什么？！你居然和你的队友在一起了？！嘿！这么多天过去了你现在才来和我说？这可有点不够意思啊兄弟！”

 

然后当他意识到自己在说什么以后，电话两端的人都沉默了。

 

 

天道好轮回。我也不知道应该心疼谁。

 

 

大约安静了十几秒钟，伊瓜因率先打破了沉默，“你在度假对吧，休息的还好吗？”

 

“不好。”梅西幽幽地说。

 

电话两边又是沉默。

 

 

梅西觉得这样不行，但是他还没来得及说什么，就听见伊瓜因说：“那……那你注意休息，苏索来找我了，我先去训练了。”

 

梅西想了想，也没想出能说什么，最后他叹了口气，以一种过来人的口吻对他说：“你也要注意身体，记住度假别带上他。”

 

伊瓜因有些莫名，但还是挂了电话。

 

后来，后来他就明白了为什么。

 

……………………………………………………………………………………

 

伊瓜因职业身涯里的几次落泪都是……怎么说，如果那几次没有落泪，那都是足以改写历史的。里里有一句话说得特别戳我，叫足球圈里，说白了就三个字，叫“意难平”。我觉得太真实了。详情参见一四年世界杯，哎呦，不说了，心痛。我挺心疼他，他其实很好一人，只可惜有时候真的命运弄人啊。不过他现在应该挺快乐了的，AC米兰里是个适合他的地方，就希望这个阿根廷人能够健康快乐，生活幸福。

 

 

张爱玲说：

 

于千万人之中，遇见你要遇见的人。

 

于千万年之中，时间无涯的荒野里，没有早一步，也没有迟一步。

 

遇上了也只能轻轻地说一句：“哦，你也在这里吗？”

 

所以有时候这个缘分就是来得这么轻轻巧巧，猝不及防。

 

 

以及求求帕文了求求你了一定要上比赛啊一定要进球啊，球哥回来观众席上看你们啊！！！！！！！！求求你了啊！！（来自一个五个月还不肯下树的人最后的倔强）


End file.
